


A Step In The Right Direction

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet Instructor Marco, Ballet/Kickboxing Gym Prompt, Bottom Marco Bott, Kickboxer Jean, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Piece, Top Jean Kirstein, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Ballet Instructor Marco Bodt has been getting obscene interruptions during his classes and recitals thanks to the kickboxing gym next door refusing to turn down their music. One afternoon a mother of a student decides to ask them to turn it down during class and comes back red in the face. Marco decides enough is enough. After class he walks into the gym himself to have a chat with the owner only.....the owner is more than drop dead gorgeous. The two decide to have a talk about terms of an arrangement and things turn more than bit risque when the owner has proposed something beyond scandalous: An exchange of skin for silence upon noticing Marco's blatant attraction. Well, it doesn't sound too bad in theory but is Jean sure that this idea won't turn on him in the end? Is the ballet teacher really as innocent as he appears to be?





	A Step In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tell_tale_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/gifts).



> Thanks for the request! Sorry it took so long, B, and I know you aren't really into the fandom anymore so feel free to just ignore it xD 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the smut piece a friend requested a while back. I let this one run away with me and I'm not ashamed of that. At. All. It was fun to write even if it took a lot more time than I imagined it would. Anyhow, enjoy some porn!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Another morning and yet another distraction. He was getting so tired of this. It wasn’t enough that he had to deal with the gaggle of mothers trying to simultaneously claw each other’s eyes out and make passes at him? Good fucking luck. He taught ballet. Did they really think he was straight? For fucks sake. It wasn’t that he didn’t like women but clearly it was painfully obvious. Maybe he shouldn’t enforce the stereotype that all male ballet performers had any kind of swish down river but it was pretty true from his experience. Only three he knew and had attended academy with were straight as a board.

It was already hard to focus but when the sound of aggressive, vulgar, rock music was streaming through the studio walls from the next door kickboxing gym he was starting to get beyond annoyed. Having not been the first time the gym had caused problems Marco was past the point of caring. They’d interrupted training and countless performances confusing the girls beyond measure. Hell, they were young girls below the ages of 10 and most of the time it was hard enough to get them to perform but when he couldn’t hear the sound of the piano over the neighbor’s music there was a massive fucking problem.

Seemingly noticing the agitation running through his face one of the observing moms, Cassandra, decided to run next door and presumably give the gym rat oafs a piece of her mind. He didn’t honestly see it going to go well but he nonetheless carried out the lesson for the day and watched carefully over the girls as they bent themselves back over a hanging bar. Walking around he gradually pushed on them making sure they were bending correctly and to the full extend of their capabilities. Sure, it was practically torture and they looked like ballerina taffy stretching like that but Marco himself, having gone through years of rigorous training, was convinced the whole dance was one big torture scene.

When Cassandra returned her face was practically cherry red and he could feel her fury whisping off her skin in thick, almost suffocating coils. He’d given a tiny scoff and returned to the lesson. It would be no good to try to yell at those muscleheads. Marco knew better than most people that those types needed something they could understand. Once class was over Marco opted to take things into his own hands. First he had to clean up the studio a little bit but then he was changing clothes and heading off to the kickboxing gym.

Upon his first step into the gym he immediately felt nauseated. The music had been so loud and offensive he thought he was going to get dizzy. He paused a moment to look around at the various men training in the area and just rolled his eyes. Approaching the front desk he noticed a barrel chested man standing at least around his height with spiked, platinum hair and baby blue eyes. He’d taken one look at Marco’s spandex conditioning shirt and sweats before gesturing towards the turnstile.

“I’m not here to workout,” Marco scoffed as he adjusted the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder.  He was distracted momentarily by a man swiftly walking past the other with sweat cascading down his skin beading at his hairline. Sharp amber eyes and masculine, cut features with just the right amount of stubble growing in to shadow his jaw; whoever he was with his tattoo sleeves and flaxen undercut he was damn near godly. Thankfully Marco snapped out of his trance when he heard the man mumble something “I’m here to speak with the owner about whoever was rude to a woman earlier after she asked if you’d turn down your music.”

The man he’d been internally drooling over arched a pierced brow “Speaking. On both accounts, so what’s it to you, huh?”

“You were incredibly rude to her from what I gathered,” Marco stated flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest “so I’d like to hear the other side of the story.”

“She strutted the fuck in here like she owned the goddamned the place and demanded, like a haughty shrew, that we turn it off so I told her to hit the fucking bricks. I knew we inherited a damn tutu fairy next door but I didn’t think the naggy old croan would be sending mommy minions after us,” the guy scoffed clearly beyond the point of caring “so who are you to that chick anyway? Boyfriend coming to protect her honor?”

Seething, Marco clinched his teeth as his brows knit  _ “The tutu fairy.” _ When neither of the two could gather their bearings Marco spat venomously “What’s the matter, Sweat Jockey, ribbon got your tongue?”

Taking it as his queue the blond man quickly ducked out behind the office leaving the other man  to fumble over his tongue “Oh fucking hell. Dude…. _ you  _ teach ballet? There’s no way in hell you get to look like  _ that  _ and teach people to prance around on a stage in sparkly, pink tulle.”

Scoffing at the stereotypical response Marco clicked his teeth “Tch, I am the owner and it’s not that stereotypical thank you. I would just prefer if we could keep things here between our businesses civil. All I ask is that when I’m teaching children you keep the volume down of these obscene songs. They’re not even 11 years old. They really don’t need to be hearing this kind of garbage when I’m trying to keep them on pace.”

“Why should I?” He snarked back.

“Because,” Marco grinned devilishly pulling stipulations out of thin air “if you don’t then I’m going to involve the city council, construct an army of mom minions, and have you fined to shit. Noise ordinance, asshole.”

The man chuckled “But that could take a while.”

Rolling his eyes Marco shrugged “As long as I get what I want in time, who cares?”

Lips curling into something even Marco was a bit apprehensive of the man began “What if I have a better idea? Lets you and I get into the ring. If you can beat me I’ll do whatever you want but if I win...well...let’s just save that and give you an out. Either fight me or go to dinner with me.”

Within no time at all Marco dropped his bag from his shoulder and cracked his knuckles “Alright let’s do it then.”

Hands waving in front of his chest as the man rounded the counter he began to laugh “Haha, _whoa,_ _whoa,_ Sugarplum, I was kidding. I thought you’d pick dinner.”

“I got picked on a lot for taking, and liking, ballet as a kid so I made sure it wasn’t the only class I invested in. My older brother is an MMA fighter so he taught me a thing or two. I think I can take you,” Marco sneered before curiosity grabbed hold of him “but why in the hell did you think I’d pick dinner?”

“Jean, my name is Jean Kirschtein,” he offered with a radiant smile “and well getting punched versus dinner with me? It’s not hard to tell which is better.”

Marco responded with a smile of his own be it incredibly facetious however “Mhmm, I’d rather cut my Achilles tendon. Marco Bodt. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but I’m finding it more like a bad rash. Annoying, making me want to see a professional to clear it up, and making me near queasy at having to looking at it. Are you asking me to dinner to discuss this or are you asking me because of the fact I teach ballet and therefore  _ must  _ be gay?”

Jean smirked “It would be both our pleasures if you’d come dinner and listen to the proposition I have. It’s just to listen to what I have to say.”

Glancing around Marco sighed and grabbed his bag “Fine. if it’ll get this settled sooner. Ciao Bella at 9pm. Do not be late and just for that stunt you’re definitely paying.” Leaving Jean to babble as he turned his back Marco made for the door without so much as turning around. He had not a clue in his mind as to what he had just agreed to but if it meant possibly solving the situation he’d been in for almost six months then it was worth hearing him out. On the upside the guy was hot and going to be buying dinner so no harm, no foul as far as he was concerned. 

Deciding to shower and get dressed in something else once he got up to his condo he made sure that he was going to be a little bit early. He really didn’t want to give this guy a chance to pull anything on him and if he got there early then the quicker they could get things solved. Marco opted for a simple red v-neck and a pair of jeans thinking that it was enough of a step up from his workout clothes. Ciao Bella wasn’t exactly the nicest, most upscale place but it was rather ritzy so he threw on a blazer just for looks before going to meet Jean.  

Thankfully the restaurant was only two blocks away from the studio, and his apartment above it, so he walked straight there. At the door he instantly caught sight of a flaxen and pecan undercut. What surprised him was seeing how well the man cleaned up. He was dressed in a casual navy suit with a cream undershirt and a pair of tan leather suspenders. To say Marco was a bit shocked at the clean shaven, well dressed, kickboxer was an understatement. Marco approached him with a subtle nod of his head and the two were taken back to their table.

After ordering and eating their dinner Jean began “Well enough of the silent evening hmm? Brass tacks shall we? I’m more than a little bit willing to be reasonable with you, Marco. I’ll turn down the music, let you pick the damn song, or I’ll even turn it off. In return I believe the two of us could find an activity to indulge in after your classes that’ll satisfy us both. ”

Eyes widening as he almost sputtered his water Marco lowered his voice “Excuse me? Are you saying if I agree to sleep with you you’ll comply to my demands? You’re extremely forward aren’t you? What even makes you think I’m gay?”

Jean scoffed “Tch, really? I’ve got no reason to hide that I’d love to sleep with you. As for my impression, let’s see, perfectly manicured nails, perfectly arched, and my guess is waxed, brows, and, oh yeah, the fact I thought you might drown in your own drool when you saw me at the gym.”

Marco would have refuted the accusations until the last point in his case had been made “Fine. I’m gay but why do you want to have sex with me? Can’t get anyone to sleep with you of their own volition?”

Shaking his head Jean sighed “Not even. Have you _ looked  _ at yourself, Marco? You’re beautiful.”

Thinking back on the arrangement Marco asked “Hmm, so this arrangement is a one time deal?”

“Not necessarily,” Jean purred “I mean, if it goes well we can keep it going however long we want. A few times a month unless you’re attached?”

“Single,” Marco stated “but why would I stoop so low as to sleep with you?”

“You think I’m hot and vice-versa,” Jean replied “and not to mention a committee meeting would take forever to get, the fine I could have paid in no time especially if I told my members about it, and instead of all that garbage we could have fun. We get more than some things done, get some pressure off our backs, and we can unwind. What’s so wrong with it? Consider it symbiosis.”

Marco rolled his eyes “I’m a little surprised you know the meaning of the word. How do you even know we’d be compatible in bed, Jean?”

Arching a brow he smirked “Because I swing a _ lot  _ of ways and I’m willing to bet you’re into some weird shit.”

Brushing it off he nodded “So what if I am? I’ve only known you less than a day and you’re already trying to blackmail your way into my pants.”

Jean took a sip of his wine and smiled “I think it’s mutually beneficial. Besides, don’t you want in my pants too?”

“Touche,” Marco smirked “but you come to my studio after this. Your reaction will depend on what my answer to this proposition is.” When Jean agreed he’d called for the waiter and paid their tab. The two headed across the street and down to the studio. As Marco unlocked the doors Jean’s eyes began to scan the area. Chairs lined back against the door with the mirrored back wall and bar stretched across the length of the room and hardwood floors the place seemed rather barren to him. Catching him darting his eyes from one section to another Marco disappeared only to wave him into his office at the back of the room. 

Maneuvering the computer screen so that Jean could easily see it Marco began to play the tape from the last recital. As he was playing the piano music from next door kicked in and began to overlap with the piano. It had confused his girls, including his niece Sophia, to the point of them not knowing how to continue. They couldn’t hear where they were in the performance and Jean began to feel a pinch of pain as he watched some of the girls begin to cry that they’d messed up the routine.  

Just as Marco noticed the guilt weighing down his expression he began to turn off the video. What popped up next instead of closing out was an old memory. Marco’s dance routine from his final performance on the stage was playing and he scrambled rapidly to turn it off. When it finally ceased Jean was staring wide eyed between him and the screen while Marco was too embarrassed he’d seen that. 

Looking over to him Jean huffed “Holy shit. You were incredible. Was that like broadway?”

Marco sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk “Something like that. After I attended the Ellison Ballet School I performed with a troop. I was always born to be a performer.”

“What happened?” Jean asked cautiously as he noticed the air around Marco had changed drastically. 

He shrugged “Age. I’m almost 31. It’s not exactly an older man’s game and I may have messed up my knee a good bit. That video is four years old though. I prefer teaching. It’s more rewarding but do you understand what your music does? My niece was the one first on that video to cry because she thought she was disappointing me.”

“I’m sorry about that” Jean sighed “and you were incredible.”

Sighing he got to his feet “All that’s behind me now.”

Grinning Jean couldn’t resist “Oh,  _ I’d _ like to be behind you.”

Shocked Marco just groaned “You really are forward.”

“And you’re gonna be _ backward,” _ he stated as he stepped towards Marco placing a hand at his hip “I wonder though. Are you still flexible like that?” Giving him a playful shove back Marco sauntered out of the office leading Jean by a lapel. Once in the center of the studio he met Jean’s gaze, cocked his head to the side, and carefully claimed his lips in a soft embrace. Before Jean could touch him Marco’s hands firmly grasped the lapels of Jean’s blazer and began to slide his feet back. Noticing that Marco’s three inch height gap was dissolving Jean broke the kiss and watched as Marco’s legs were stretched out as far as they could be from one another with the jeans he was wearing.

Winking Marco shrugged “As far as I can get in these jeans.”

_ “Goddamn,”  _ he rasped “oh so bendy.”

Before he could get too excited Marco got to his feet and clicked his teeth “Tsk, don’t get too excited. My body has been out of the game for a long time. It’s been made for ballet not sex these days.”

Understanding his hesitancy Jean nodded “I get it. That’s understandable. How long has it been for you?”

Marco’s gaze went to the floor before he casually shrugged “Around four years.”

**“What?!”** Jean gaped “Thank god for jacking off then. How does a man as absolutely stunning as you go  _ that _ long?”

He sighed “I was more into ballet and training than anything else. Once I started teaching the only people who had the opportunity to look at me like that were client’s moms and their family members which, to me, are off limits. I’ve not exactly been out seeking companions either.”

“Luckily one found you then,” the only question is if you’ll accept me as a companion sometime?”

Taking a moment Marco thought about it “Hmm, judging by your earlier moment of clarity and guilt for what your actions have caused I’d suppose I will agree to that.”

Jean gave him a wide grin “Good, then let me give you my number so you can call me---”

Scoffing Marco interjected with a sultry tone “Please,  _ call  _ you? Why not right here.  _ Right now. _ I do have a few things upstairs if you’ll let me run and get them.”

Blinking owlishly for a moment Jean just nodded “Oh I’ll  _ definitely _ be waiting.” Marco gave him a smirk and sauntered up the stairs into his apartment. He knew it wasn’t exactly proper to be doing what he wanted with Jean but he’d be sure to clean the place top to bottom. Quickly ducking into the bedroom he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and a condom from his bedside drawer, stuck the items in his jean’s pocket, slipped off his shoes, and headed back downstairs. Much to his surprise Jean was pressing a leg atop one of the bars strewn through the floor. 

“Stretching?” Marco called from his side as he’d silently crept up to him.

Jean jerked his head to Marco’s voice jumping a hint “Jesus, dude. You just sneak up on people a lot?”

“I’m just light on my feet,” he shrugged as he popped the button on his jeans “but if you want to stretch properly I’ll get out of these and give you a  _ real  _ good demonstration.”

Arching a brow Jean extended an open palm “Go ahead and do that. Lemme see what you’ve brought back first.” Fishing a hand into his back pocket Marco handed him the items he’d retrieved as he shimmied out of his jeans slinging them to the front of the room. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his back Marco approached the bar and leaned far to the right as he placed his left leg along the top of the bar in front of him. Breathing deeply he then rose his leg until it was straight in the air, holding it there for a bit. From the mirror stretching across the room he could make out the drop of Jean’s jaw from behind him as he tilted his head.

Reaching up for his ankle Marco stretched rather easily to coil his fingers around his leg. Giving Jean a show of his flexibility was fun but he was also just pretty sure stretching would prevent a cramp after not using any muscles he was about to. Limbering up was a usual part of his day so a little night work was nothing. Once he repeated the action with the opposite side Jean slipped up beside him placing a hand on the right side of his neck, dragging it languidly down his spine before sliding it around his hip. Stepping flush to his back Jean placed a careful kiss the left of his neck pushing his boundaries with each feather kiss trailing down his skin. Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath which he exhaled through his nose. It had been too long since someone touched him so tenderly.

Jean’s breath lingering over his skin, hot and shallow, sent a bit of weakness to Marco’s already weak knees. The rough skin of Jean’s palms skimming over his hips had him leaning back into the touch bracing himself against Jean’s chest. He could feel his fingertips diving beneath the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to raise it up his stomach before ultimately wishing to toss it off. Eyes fluttering open at the action Marco met Jean’s gaze in the mirror and decided it was time to turn around. If Jean wanted to undress him then he was going to make sure he got the same opportunity. 

Spinning around to face Jean he gave a soft smile before placing a hand at his jaw and closing the short distance between them. Jean’s kiss was sweet and damn near intoxicating as he slipped his tongue past Marco’s parted lips. He could taste the beer on Jean’s tongue as the kiss deepened but he was far from hating it so in response he pushed the blazer from Jean’s shoulders allowing it to flutter to the ground at their feet. There was a momentary sigh of relief from Jean that he muted into their kiss which in turn made Marco continue. After slipping the suspenders off each shoulder he began to nimbly work to unbutton his shirt. Pushing him harder against the bar in front of the mirror Jean broke the kiss to give him a little smirk and wink before simply jerking his shirt over his head. 

Baring his torso to Marco Jean moved back to ensure the same could be done to Marco. Rolling his eyes with a playful shove Marco forced him back a step and replicated Jean’s actions tossing his shirt to an unknown reach of the studio. Marco had to admit he was rather impressed by Jean’s body. Tattoos stretching over his arms and the upper part of his chest made Marco’s mouth water. He’d always loved a bad boy. A nice face, a nice body, an interesting sense of humor, and what else was he packing? He couldn’t wait to find out.

Skimming his hands up Jean’s arms before looping them around Jean’s neck Marco hummed “Mmm, I love your tattoos.”

Jean began to mouth at his throat as his fingertips popped the elastic band on Marco’s  hips to accentuate his comment “Thank you. I love everything on you but I’d rather see everything  _ off _ you.” At first a compliment and a filthy comment? The man was surely going to end up ruining him with that near sinful mouth. It began to make him wonder just what else that mouth could do besides run and kiss him breathless. Upon pushing his fingers through Jean’s silken hair Marco decided to tease him a little, push his boundaries, to see how well Jean could handle it if he decided to get serious about this. He hated to admit how badly he wanted Jean in the current moment so he needed to see if he could be as he normally would be.

Dropping his arms so that he could work Jean out of his pants, Marco set to working the slacks off his body so their clothing level would be even. Jean obliged the action as he moved his lips back to Marco’s stealing his breath with a simple connection. Once the pants had fallen Jean kicked out of his shoes and pushed them away as he then stood only in a pair of vibrant purple boxer briefs clinging so deliciously to his skin. Going to sate his curiosity Marco began to delve a hand lower until his he’d managed to palm over Jean’s cock through his boxers. Almost instantly Jean released a low growl into the kiss that had Marco shivering with arousal. It was more than sexy to hear that noise rumble in his throat. He wanted to hear it again.

Working his fingers down his shaft Marco began to allow himself to explore every inch of Jean. He had to admit he was a little surprised as his fingers worked from head to base. Feeling him twitch under the touch Marco decided to give him a little friction as he rubbed against him. 

Breaking the kiss Jean secured a tight hand over Marco’s wrist as he growled into his ear “Grower not a shower.”

“How about you do both?” Marco rasped as his chest tightened at the sound.

Jean smirked as he met Marco’s gaze, amber eyes darkened as lust streaked through them _“Make me.”_ Taking that as a challenge Marco grinned and flipped their positions. Dropping to his knees Marco ran the palms of his hands up Jean’s thighs before locking his eyes and yanking the fabric of his boxers in his teeth. The heat of his breath mingled between the fibers sending the damp heat straight to Jean’s skin forcing a chill to rush down his body. Triumphant in the fact he elicited a reaction, Marco began to kiss his way up Jean’s body, taking particular time in lavishing his hips, his stomach, his chest, and his throat, before nibbling on his earlobe and keeping his hand between their bodies. Stirring up Jean was too easy. Just a few kisses and few ghosting touches over his skin and the man was practically on his own vibration setting.

Anxious to get Marco to the same point Jean grit his teeth and flipped their positions to heavily mouth down his body paying attention to each hitch in his breath, every tremble of his knee, and every single freckle dotting his skin like stars in the galaxies. Rather interestingly Jean discovered that one of Marco’s erogenous zones was his lower stomach and any feather light contact made his entire body spasm. The wiggle was pretty damned adorable and Jean couldn’t help to lick alongside the darkened trail of hair leading from his navel down below his hips. If teasing at Marco’s happy trail was a turn on then he was gladly going to participate in that action. While he wanted his fingers back into those umber waves he’d settle for Marco having his fingers in his hair instead of vice-versa. 

Marco’s breath exited in a strangled gasp as he felt Jean’s tongue lick up his stomach. Excited was an understatement. He didn’t give a fuck about anything else in the moment the fire in his veins had become a full blown roar. In the very moment that Jean had found his lips Marco desperately mouthed against him. Hunger seeping into him, Marco couldn’t prevent the feverish actions as he looped a leg around Jean’s thigh and yanked him closer. Bracing himself in the wake of the action Jean’s hand pressed to the mirror leaving a perfect handprint while his other hand was keeping Marco’s leg around him as he lifted it up to his hip. The way he could feel Marco’s body craving his touch he knew that a little would go a long way.

It had been a while for Marco but he wasn’t worried about anything except his stamina. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he could handle being with a man like Jean who’d learned all too quickly how to fray his control. Just the feel of Jean’s fingertips digging into his thigh as he moved his hand further up his leg was reminding him that he hadn’t felt this good in a long time.  He could feel himself losing it over just a couple actions and he wasn’t exactly sure that anyone had ever managed to make him that pathetic so rapidly. Whatever Jean was doing to him he didn’t want it to stop.

Grinding against one another with only the thin fabric of their boxers to dull the friction, Marco rocked his hips into Jean’s craving more. His mind was past the point of coherence as all he knew in the moment was he was dizzy with the need for Jean’s skin against his own. Breaking the kiss Marco leaned his head back against the mirror releasing a soft moan as he could feel Jean’s arousal rubbing hard against his own. Jean willingly allowed Marco to tighten the hold his leg had around him dragging him harder to his hips. As much as he loved feeling Marco’s cock against his own as he rolled his hips he wanted something else far more.

Mouthing around his throat Jean’s satiny voice reached his ears easily “Mmm, you look so perfect like this. I don’t wanna stop.”

The moment his teeth scraped Marco’s clavicle he released a delirious moan  _ “God~~ Jean! _ Please don’t.”

Shivering at the way his name sounded rolling off Marco’s lips Jean licked a hot trail up his neck before whispering into his ear “I won’t, not until you’re _completely_ satisfied, promise. Now, I wanna see you out of  _ these.”  _ Marco just gave a shaky exhale and a nod of his head as Jean’s hand on his thigh crept up to his hip fingering the band of his boxers. Complying with what Jean wished Marco dropped his leg from Jean’s hip and allowed Jean to gently drag the fabric down until it fell around his feet. Kicking them away Marco then had to keep his composure as Jean stepped back to bask in the sight of Marco’s body. Watching him lick his lip as his eyes scrolled down each inch of him was more of a confidence boost than he assumed it would be.

“What?” Marco whined as he reached out to drag Jean by the waist back to him.

Jean shook his head and smiled as he framed Marco’s jaw “You truly are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my _ life, _ Marco.” A deep crimson hue sank into Marco’s features as he could hear the smooth sincerity being conveyed in his words and the touch of his hands. Before he could react Jean was sinking to his knees. Surprised by the action was an understatement but even more than that was the feeling of Jean’s lips securing around the head of his cock as he sucked gently. Base reaction had Marco’s hand rushing to the bar against his back, his grip tightening the more of his cock Jean took into his mouth. There was no teasing him with sloppy laps up his shaft only engulfing him near completely as he bobbed his head reducing his breath to shallow pants.

Being able to reach where he’d sat the lubricant Jean secured the small bottle and began to pop the cap. Pouring enough in his hand to thoroughly coat his fingers Jean then gave Marco a small nudge by his ankle. Glancing down, Marco noticed his actions and gave Jean what he needed as he decided to make incredibly easy on him. Lifting his leg to lay atop the bar at his back Marco hooked his ankle beneath it and tried to keep his moan to himself as he felt Jean’s slicked digit push into him. It had definitely been a while and the feeling had returned to more than a hint foreign. As if he noticed that expression creasing Marco’s brows was at the uncomfortable feeling Jean decided to draw his attention back to his mouth.

Moving faster, taking his length farther, Jean continued to draw a babble of sounds from Marco’s throat as his finger gently thrust and twisted into the tight heat of his body. Feeling the muscles clench around him he knew he needed to make Marco relax some. He slowed his actions and allowed Marco to get a couple deep breaths before he urged a second finger into him. Pushing against the rim of his entrance, stretching and widening the area, Jean ensured that there would be little to no resistance when he was prepared. Marco was beginning to feel the ache dissipate as it began to feel pleasant and he moved in sync with Jean’s actions.

The fingers inside him explored and scissored drawing louder moans. At the moment Jean’s probing fingers drilled into his prostate his back arched as he released a sharp gasp while his fingers tightened almost painfully in Jean’s hair. Jean was wearing a smug smirk as he thrust into the spot again and again before adding the third finger enjoying watching the way Marco’s body trembled from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body. With a wet pop he moved off Marco’s cock and kissed up his thighs, his hips, his stomach, as he withdrew his fingers and got to his feet with the condom wrapper in his fingers. 

Marco watched him as he dropped his boxers to the floor and gave himself a stroke before sliding on the condom. Biting his lip on reflex at the sight Marco began to feel nervous anticipation sinking into his stomach. Jean pulled himself closer to Marco and stole his lips before he could say anything. With Jean’s lips over his, Marco casually threw his arms over Jean’s neck and allowed him to lift his injured leg from the floor holding it over his hip as he swiftly entered his body. Marco’s fingers clawed into Jean’s back as the feeling of Jean’s cock fully sheathed inside him took his breath. After a moment he pushed harder into Jean’s kiss and allowed him to move.

The first thrust had Jean just as frayed as Marco. Muscles clenching tightly around him, intense heat surrounding him, his control was going to be damaged if Marco didn’t relax just bit.

Breaking the kiss, Jean ran his free hand through Marco’s hair as he locked his gaze “Can you relax for me? Please, Marco?” He gave a nod and took a deep breath before burying his face to Jean. The moment Jean felt him ease up a bit he gave another testing thrust before Marco’s blunt nails dug deeper into his back. The feeling burnt a bit but he knew very well the dull ache and slight burn. It was something he’d have to get used to again recalling it wouldn’t remain that way after a moment. Jean’s thrusts gained momentum as he lifted Marco and rocked his hips reminding him that the pleasure was bubbling beneath the surface. 

When the feeling finally began to release Marco tossed his head back, panting moans of Jean’s name. How he’d missed this. Nothing in the world was quite as right as the moment he was in. Doing it himself didn’t cut it and it was nothing compared to the real thing. Jean delivered just the right amount of pain to add to his pleasure as his fingers gripped his thigh tightly to the point of almost bruising, his teeth clamped at his shoulder, and each rock of his hips caused Marco’s voice to bounce off the studio walls. This was the moment he loved; when the only feeling in his body was a pleasure unlike any other.

Jean’s thrusts began to get harder, faster, forcing Marco to rock back into them. He could have lost himself in the wave of endorphins; he wanted to. All he wanted was to just let loose of inhibition and give in so that was what he did. He didn’t care of how he could have looked, sweat beading his forehead, skin flushed, breath leaving in shallowed, hitched breaths. Focusing on the way Jean felt as he moved inside him, drilling into his prostate on each perfectly aimed thrust, Marco knew this was his ending. Fire flooded his veins, his stomach knotted, and each action only took his breath without allowing him to replace it.

_ “Oh, Jean~~ Please don’t stop!” _ He moaned as he approached his climax  _ “I’m gonna--” _

His words were cut off as Jean uttered a strained grunt by his ear “Me too...” Within a few thrusts and Jean’s hand coiled around his cock urging him to his orgasm with simultaneous strokes to his thrusts Marco came, spilling over Jean’s hand and onto his chest. Jean’s stuttering rhythm urged Marco to rock his hips back and force Jean’s orgasm as well while riding out the high from his own. As Jean hit apex his hold on Marco tightened and he could suddenly feel the heat of the emission inside him. At some point the condom had to have broken as he felt the tepid liquid oozing down his thighs as Jean pulled out and lowered him to his feet.

Groaning as he fought for breath Marco scowled _“Disgusting.”_

“Sorry,” Jean panted “let’s get that cleaned up.”

Marco grinned as he leaned back against the bar “My apartment is upstairs.”

Jean arched a brow “What are you thinking? Want help up?”

Grin widening Marco placed a hand to his cheek “I’m thinking you need to drink some gatorade, Pretty Boy. You didn’t think this was going to be  _ easy _ did you? If I have you, Jean, I’m going to use you. Not having sex in such a long time made me realize how much I missed it and thoroughly enjoy it. Hope you won’t mind our arrangement now that you’ve promised not to stop until I’m satisfied with you.”

Staring wide eyed Jean blinked “You’re using _ me? _ God, I may have a heart attack and lose every fluid in my body but alright. Give me some gatorade and a 20 minute break. If you wanna use me as a toy I’ll gladly do whatever you want me to.”  
  
“You have  _ 15,” _ Marco stated flatly as he slipped his hand off his cheek to trail down his chest “and I don’t like to be kept waiting, Jean, _ baby. _ ” As he sauntered, naked, up the stairs after cleaning up Jean had begun to wonder; what had he gotten himself into? Marco had agreed far too easily to something like that without much fuss. Had Jean just been conned into becoming a play toy for the ballet instructor? It appeared he’d walked right into a trap that he’d gladly stay in for as long as Marco wanted.

 


End file.
